The Love Of A Yellow Rodent
by Blackhammer
Summary: Pikachu has a crush on Ash, her trainer. She wishes to become human and she has! But she can turn into a Pokemon still. May has done the opposite though. Who will win Ash's heart? Chapter 3 up after months! Do r&r plz!
1. The Wish

Exclaimer: This is my 3rd fic. R&R please!

The Love Of A Yellow Mouse

Chapter 1: Do I Like Him Or Not?

Pikachu's Pov

Ash, May, Brock and I was still walking to Lilycove City as we had left Fortree City (I forgot it was town or city so I went with city!) an hour ago. I, Pikachu was sitting on Ash's shoulder and thinking about someone in particular and that person was Ash! 'Why do I always think about Ash after the day we first got to Hoenn?' I wondered in my personal thoughts. 'You think bout him because you like him more than a best friend' my other thoughts said. 'I do not, or do I?' I thought with confusion. 'Well, you and Ash were meant for each other so go and get him!' my other thoughts shouted. 'But he doesn't even know I'm a female Pikachu' I thought. 'Then go tell him now!' my other thoughts told me. 'ok' I thought.

''Pikapi!'' (Ash!)

''Yeah Pikachu?'' Ash asked.

'' Pi chu pika pi chu pika pika chu pi chu pika pi Pikapi?'' (Did I ever tell you that I was a boy or girl Ash?)

''No, why?'' Ash wondered.

''pika pi chu pi!'' (Well, I'm a girl!)

'' You're a girl?'' Ash said.

''Pika!'' (Yeah)

''Cool!'' Ash said

I was quite surprised that Ash didn't make any weird reactions, and I thought that if I told him I was a girl, he would burst or something like that.

''Hey guys, you heard that? Pikachu's a girl!'' shouted Ash to Brock and May who were right behind him.

''A GIRL!'' May and Brock shouted and then fainted.

''Pika pi!'' (There weird!)

''You can say that again!'' said Ash looking at May and Brock who looked like they were going to be unconscious for the next twenty-four hours.

''pi chu pika chu pi?'' (Are we staying here tonight?)

''Looks like it, anyways help me get all the sleeping bags out!'' said Ash, whilst getting Brock and May's sleeping bag's out of there back packs.

''pi!'' (Ok!)

So I started to get mine and Ash's sleeping bag out of his backpack. Ash got out his tin opener and two tins of beans and he was about to open them until he stopped.

''Pikachu, can you stay whilst I go and get some wood for a fire?'' Ash asked me.

''Pika!'' (Yeah!)

'' You're a pal Pikachu, you're a real pal!'' Ash said and went off on his way to collect some fire wood. As the hour passed by, a strange green dragon appeared in front of me and said that he wanted to battle me. I accepted of course. I firstly used a Iron Tail attack on the pokemon and he screeched at me. He used Hyper Beam, but I dodged the attack just on time. Since he used Hyper Beam, he had to recharge so while he was recharging, I used Thunder and Thunderbolt on it and it just fainted. After I beat the pokemon, the pokemon suddenly healed itself and went back into the air.

Now Pokemon language translated!

''You have beaten me and your award for beating me is one wish and you can't wish for more wishes,'' the green dragon said.

''Ok, I wish that I could change into a human and back by snapping my fingers and no one else's fingers which is snapped in my presence does not affect me, only my fingers!'' I said with confidence.

''Your wish is my command!'' the green dragon said and with that, he used Dragon Claw on Pikachu, though it didn't do any damage, but a green smoke. After the smoke was clear, I saw that the green dragon flew off in high speed. I remembered what I wished for and snapped my fingers. I waited one minute and my appearance still didn't change, I sighed. 'It didn't work!' I thought with sadness. 'It has worked, look in the water!' my other thoughts said. So I did what I was told and saw myself in the water. I gasped. I have changed from a normal female Pikachu to a nice figured girl. I looked about the age of 13 the same age as Ash. I had blonde hair with brown eyes like Ash and I was wearing a black miniskirt and a brown jacket covering it with a big pikachu sign on the side. I also had black boots on with a French hat on top of my head. 'Wow, thanks green dragon!' I said with happiness. Then I heard Ash come back with fire wood so I quickly snapped my fingers and changed back to normal before Ash could see me.

''Hey Pikachu, you been okay when I was gone?'' Ash said, whilst putting the fire wood in front of everyone's sleeping bags.

''pika pika!'' (Yeah brilliant!)

'' I'm about to light the fire, want to help me?'' He asked.

''Pika Pika Pi Pikapi!'' (Sure I'll help Ash)

So Ash with the help of Pikachu, lighted the fire and ate there beans. After several minutes talking to each other, Ash and I went to sleep and I had no worries at all now that I can change into a Pikachu and into a human too.

A&N: You like that? Well if you did R&R please! 


	2. Found Out

Exclaimer: The 2nd Chapter's up, I hope you enjoy it. R&R please!

The Love Of A Yellow Rodent

Chapter 2

May's Pov

I woke up to a great shine of light dejected to me and as I woke up and rubbed my eyes to see my surrounding properly. I saw Ash in his sleeping bag with Pikachu next to him, when I saw this, I thought 'I wish to be like that lucky Pikachu since it can go nearly Ash anytime and I can't. Now I find out that Pikachu's a girl! So that's what she meant the other day when she talked to me…

Flashback… (Can understand what Pikachu is saying!)

''Hey May, can I talk to you alone please?'' Pikachu asked to me.

''Sure! I said as I walked to a different part of the forest. So what do you want to talk about?''

''I wanted to tell you that I like Ash…,'' Pikachu said to me.

''Oh, I know that you like him cause he's your trainer!'' I said.

''No, I mean that I love him!'' Pikachu said to me in meaningful tone.

''Whoa, you love Ash?'' I said with confusion.

''Yeah cause I'm…,'' said Pikachu, but was cut off by May.

''I gotta go now, I see you back in the camp site!'' I said as I left Pikachu for the camp.

Flashback Out

''Damn, I was so stupid!'' I said as I hit myself on head. But then I heard someone wake and went straight back down to my sleeping bag, trying to fake that I'm sleeping. I turned the other side and saw a Pikachu changing into a….human.

''Uh!'' I said covering my mouth but the human heard and changed back into a Pikachu and thundershocked me, I then went and blacked out.

I woke up again in about three hours and that time was nine o' clock and I then smelled the fresh aroma of eggs in the air. I saw that Brock and Ash were awake and also Pikachu. They saw me and said to join them and I did.

''So did you have a good sleep?'' Ash asked me.

''Actually, no, I had a nightmare. I saw that a Pikachu was changing into a human and then it returned back to a Pikachu, then it suddenly shocked me and I black out!'' I told them. When I finished telling them the nightmare I had, Pikachu's ears pounced up and ran off. I was about to go run after Pikachu until a hand grabbed my arm.

''Don't run after Pikachu, when she does that, she needs time thinking!'' Ash said to me smoothly.

''Ok I won't '' I said as I sat back down next to Ash.

''Why did you want to go after Pikachu anyways?'' Ash asked me.

''I wanted to see if Pikachu was the Pikachu in my dream, wait, was it a dream? Oh no it wouldn't be a dream since the shock did hurt a little and I did hit myself and that hurt too. Then Pikachu is the Pikachu from my so called real dream!'' I said as I pounced back up and was about to run until another hand grabbed my arm tightly. I see that it id Ash again.

''Don't go after Pikachu will ya cause Pikachu does need some alone time sometimes you know!'' Ash said with confidence.

''No I won't!'' I said whilst trying to get out of Ash's tight grip on my hand.

''STOP IT! Ash shouted at me. ''Fine go then but if you do then I'm not going to be your friend or best friend anymore!'' Ash said to me and then stomped off to a different part of the forest.

''Why did I have to pull my best friend away?'' I cried as I sank to the floor.

''Because you wanted to do something Ash didn't like you to do and you just kept wanting to do it so it's basically your fault,'' said Brock who was still eating breakfast.

''I better go and apologise to Ash then…,'' I said as I was about to go off but was pulled to the ground by on other than Brock.

''I don't even that apologizing will help May cause when Ah is angry, he's really angry!'' Brock said to me.

''Oh, so this has happened before?'' I wondered.

''No, I just think that he will be really angry, well anyways, good luck with comforting Ash!'' Brock said to me with food in his mouth.

''Ok, I'll see you in about ten minutes!'' I said to Brock, whilst leaving in the same direction that Ash through.

''I wish that everything will be ok with me and Ash…,'' I said as I sighed. Suddenly a great big blue dragon flew in front of me. It said that if I defeat it, I'll get a wish. So, I got out my Blaziken and attacked the blue dragon with a Fire Blast. The blue dragon used Psychic on Blaziken. Blaziken was nearly out of health until he used his best attack, Hyper Beam. The Hyper Beam hit the blue dragon death on, defeating it. I then hugged my Blaziken and returned it to it's Poke Ball. The blue Dragon suddenly healed itself and rose back into the cool air.

''You have defeated me and now I can rant you a wish.'' The blue dragon said.

''A wish you say?'' I said.

''Yes and can you hurry up, I'm missing my appointed nap right now!'' the blue dragon said.

''Then I wish for hundred wishes!'' I said to the blue dragon.

''Not allowed to get more wishes, it's in the wish book guide,'' The blue dragon said.

''Then I wish…

If you wanna know what happens in the next chapter, review then! 


	3. Changed For A Day

-1**A/N: It's been a while since I updated this story. I hope you will still like it. Enjoy! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed my stories )**

The Love Of A Yellow Rodent

Chapter Three

May's Pov

…that I could transform into a pikachu!" I cried out.

"Why is that your wish," The blue dragon asked curiously, even though he knew why.

"Because…because I want to take Pikachu's place…" I said, " That Pikachu's always by Ash. It just isn't fair!"

"Oh, so your jealous I see…" The blue dragon said, "usually this isn't allowed on genie guides, but I'm not a genie, so your wish is my command."

"Wait! I haven't told you how long I want to be a pikachu," I said, I want to be pikachu for the whole day…"

"Your wish is my command…" The blue dragon said, before snapping his fingers (or paws?) and disappearing. Now I looked down herself to see she had nothing on her and showing yellow fur. She successfully became a pikachu! _'Now to find Ash!' _I thought before running off on her four paws. _'Wow! I'm very fast now! I bet I could find Ash in seconds with this kind of speed!'_ I thought, and for once she was right. I found Ash in seconds. He was sitting by Brock, having some eggs. They were talking very quiet, quiet enough for myself to not even hear a sound. I decided to get closer and I did. Luckily, there was a bush near them, able for her to hear.

"Hey Ash, what was all that about a few minutes ago?" Brock murmured to Ash.

Ash sighed, "I don't know Brock. Pikachu's been acting pretty weird since yesterday. I was kinda confused you know, and my feelings exploded onto May…"

"Do you like May?" Brock asked, curiously.

"Of course I like May! She's my friend…"

"I meant do you love her!"

"Oh you meant that!"

"Well, do you?"

"I…I don't know ok? I like her a lot, but I sorta think I have feelings for Pikachu…"

"WHAT?"

"I said I like Pikachu!"

"You can't! It's not natural for a trainer to like its own pokemon like that!"

"I know that, you don't have to tell me! I'm smart enough to know that!"

"Ok, whatever. It's none of my business, so I'll butt out."

"Wait, I wanted to ask you something…"

"What is it?"

" What should I do?"

"Do what your mind tells you."

"Huh? Don't you mean heart?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"But I can't decide who I like better."

"May probably, because she's a human at least."

"Yeah, but Pikachu's been with me for 3 years!"

"But Pikachu's a pokemon. Face it already! You can't like a pokemon that way."

"I know, but what if Pikachu is a human girl, then who should I pick?"

"Pikachu…maybe…"

"Is there a problem?"

"You forgot something Ash."

"What?"

"What if Pikachu doesn't like you back?"

"Huh?"

"I said what if Pikachu didn't like you back."

"Oh yeah…she probably like a pikachu, not me…"

"There's still a chance she likes you."

"There is?"

"Yeah, you and her might have bonded over the years."

"Yeah! But, like you said, humans can't like pokemon, so pokemon can't either."

"Oh well, you still have other people you might like."

"Who are these 'people'?"

"Misty!"

"Misty? How can I like her? She hates me as much as I do."

"She doesn't now! Remember the handkerchief she gave you?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That was a sign of love! How can you not know Ash?"

"Oh…it was?"

"Yeah!"

"I never knew she like me. It seemed kinda impossible to me, for her to like me!"

"Oh well, there are still lots left for you."

"Who are they?"

"Melody, Duplica, Bianca, Latias…"

"I don't like them!"

"You don't? Too bad…cause they like you a lot!"

"How can they like me, a pokemon trainer."

"Maybe because your very kind and cute to them."

"I can't be cute! I'm not clever at all. I probably good at nothing."

"Doesn't matter, cause they still like you anyway."

"Can we end our chat already?"

"But I'm just getting started!"

"Ok…a few minutes and this chat is over!"

"Yeah yeah…anyway, remember Melody? She kissed you, it's sort of a sign. Latias, she kissed you…or was that Bianca?"

"I'm out of here man. You keep babbling on who likes me…"

"Hey! Don't go! I forgot to tell you that-"

"Forget it! I'm going to go find Pikachu. Do what you must for now. Later!" Ash was now gone and in the bushes looking for Pikachu. _'This is my chance now!'_ I thought, before going after Ash.

"Pikachu! You there? Pikachu!" Ash shouted out. _'Here goes!'_

Translated Pokemon talk now! Ash's Pov

"Ash!" May cried out, in pikachu form.

"Pikachu?" I said, before May jumped into his arms, "Come here buddy!" before embracing May. May felt like she was in heaven in his arms. Too bad this scene was spoiled, as the real pikachu emerged out of the bushes.

"Pikachu?" I said, before dropping May, "Who's the real Pikachu?"

"I am!" The real pikachu said.

"No I am!" May shouted back.

"Stop! I know who my Pikachu is. It's the one that can do iron tail! No wild Pikachu can do that! Pikachu, use iron tail!" I said. May's face went pale.

'_I'm discovered…no! I won't allow it! I seen Pikachu do it a lot of times. If she can do it, then I can too!' _May thought, before doing iron tail with Pikachu at the same time.

"WHAT!" Ash shouted out. May smiled, happy that she wasn't going to be discovered…yet that was.

"Ok, I got no choice, but to make you two battle! It's the only way. If the real one had a lot of experience over the years, then it's surely going to win. _'Oh no! I'm doomed!' May thought._ But, she suddenly got into battle mode.

"You!" Ash shouted.

"Huh, me?" May said.

"You go first!" Ash said to her. I nodded and before she even knew it, Ash had said, "Attack!" May ran off and used quick attack to get to Pikachu quickly. Before May got to Pikachu, she jumped into the air. Then…

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Hehe! I finished it at last! It took me a while to finish this chapter. Thank god! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thanks and remember to review to tell me if I made mistakes, or if you liked it. Thanks again for reading.**

**Blackhammer**


End file.
